


In Which James Acts Clueless and Chloe IS Clueless

by fandomnerd



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Chloe. She turns to James for advice. Follows the episode "It's Just Sex..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which James Acts Clueless and Chloe IS Clueless

Chloe didn't really understand why she had been pushing so hard for June to have casual sex. Well, that was a lie. She did know. She had been hoping that a good lay might finally make June loosen up a bit, and maybe help her stop thinking about Steven (just thinking that asshole's name, let alone thinking of the fact that his penis had made actual contact with her vagina--which _eww_ who knew where that thing had been?--made her shiver in disgust. Contrary to popular belief, she did actually have standards) so much. Plus, she'd just been having way too much fun teasing June, and she had never been good at stopping herself when she was having fun.

Plus, it had been really nice to see June so happy for once. Mainly because happy!June didn't nag her nearly as much as stressed!June did, but that was irrelevant. Happy!June was just way more fun to hang out with, and Chloe wanted that to last for as long as possible.

(She tried not to think about the fact that she was kind of hoping that if June started having meaningless sex, she might be more open to sex with Chloe. Because she might not have been totally honest with June when she said that she only slept with girls if she was really in a pinch.)

And okay, she should have realized that June would probably mess it all up and go and get herself into a _relationship_ with the hot soy latté guy, despite the fact that he was a crier and dumb as a brick and owned a giant bird. Not only a bird, but a bird named _Judy_.

She never had liked the name Judy.

But what she had _never_ expected was the feeling that something was gnawing at her stomach when Robin had told her that June had spent 3 days with him. Sure, she hadn't been home at all in three days, but the knowledge that June had picked _him_ over _her_ did funny things to her insides which she didn't like to think about.

There was clearly something wrong with her. All the fuzzy feelings in her stomach when she thought about June. The way she'd overreacted to June and Soy Latté Guy's relationship. The urge to physically push him out the door when she saw him and June together in the apartment that _Chloe_ shared with June. Not him, but _Chloe_. And the misplaced smugness she'd felt when he walked out and left June for good (at first, she'd just assumed it was her usual joy at causing other people pain, but then she started feeling _guilty_ about it, which set off definite warning signs in her brain). Not to mention the "I love you" she'd let slip. _That_ had given her some pause, afterward. She hadn't said those words to anyone aside from James and her dad in years. Even jokingly. The fact that she'd said them to June so early in their...roommate-ship? Friendship? Whatever the case, it was definitely reason for concern.

Which was why she was currently speaking to a smirking James about it. "It's not _funny_ ," She whined, pouting. "There could be something seriously wrong with me. I could have cancer. Or a rash." She gasped. "Or both."

He frowned, staring off into space for a moment. "My grandma had cancer once. And a rash. It was terrible." He refocused on the conversation. "I don't think you have cancer. You might have a rash, but it might be contagious, so I won't check for you, myself. I could have Luther check for you, if you want," he offered.

Chloe shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks. Luther's still pissed at me for some reason. He keeps mentioning a script or something. I don't know. Anyway, I don't really think I have a rash. I just have no clue what's wrong with me. Maybe it's a 24 hour bug and it'll pass, or something."

"I'm sure June would be happy to play nurse for you, if you're sick." He grinned, thinking about it. Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're useless. I'm leaving. Call me if you think of anything." She smoothed the wrinkles from her coat and left, hoping that June would already be home and cooking some kind of dinner.

The door slammed behind her, and James shook his head fondly, a tiny, knowing smile on his face. "She has a bug alright," he muttered. "The _love_ bug."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had to write this. The episode was practically begging for it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. In my opinion, Chloe and June were BOTH acting kind of jealous in this episode, so I might write a follow-up in June's point of view.
> 
> Also I wrote this late at night, so I'm sorry if it didn't make very much sense.


End file.
